In my mind
by LittleMissPandy-Chan
Summary: Gaara hears voices, and Naruto's "sister" comes to school. Gaara is hell bent on breaking her, for the changes she is causing, but what happens when he questions himself? Gaaraxoc Vampire fic. Rated M for language, Gore, Rape, Sex, many, many other things
1. Introduction

"Get away from me!"A man screamed out in horror.

"You're...you're evil!"A woman screamed.

"You should be dead!"A little girl's voice rang out.

Suddenly the room goes dark. Everything is hazy. I can't make heads or tails of what is going on. My eyelids are heavy. Why can't I open my eyes? What is happening to me? Suddenly a metallic buzz fills my ears. What is that? I think someone called it a drill? Why is that loud sound going on? I hear shuffling around. What are you doing?

"We'll make the incision here and tweak this nerve here. That should stop his erratic behavior, and those voices he hears."A man's monotone voice states.

"But doctor, without any medicine he will be in horrible pain."A slightly younger sounding female voice says nervously.

"It doesn't matter; he's paralyzed for the moment being. He won't bother us."

Wait? Pain? What are you doing to me? I can't speak. Please stop. I don't understand. I'm too young for all of this. I'm only. Wait how old am I? Sister said my last birthday was my fourth so I'm four years old. Please just leave me alone! I try to open my mouth to scream but nothing. I have no control over my body what do I do? I hear them getting closer. Wait please, don't do this to me!

I panic as the buzzing sound gets closer and closer to my ear. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my skull. The pain gets worse every second. They are tearing into my skull, no pain killers, no sedatives just pure unadulterated pain. The feeling is unimaginable. I've never felt anything like this. Suddenly the pain is too much and I faint.

Hours later I can feel myself regaining consciousness. I hear voices and concentrate on what they are saying.

"I believe it was a success. No more voices."The doctor from earlier states.

"But sir, he is four, the voices were only his imaginary friends. You never know what you could have done to his psyche or his brain now. Plus that scar you left looks bad."A nurse says placing a hand on the boy's forehead.

_Voices? I have never heard any voices what voices?_

_**"Heh you haven't heard voices until now child. I was laying dormant until they operated, and now I am here. Here inside of you, and I'm going to take over."**_

**Well that the beginning review? chapter up sometime?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be A LOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Gaara screamed as he awoke from yet another nightmare. It was always the same one. He was four, he was trapped in the insane asylum and they were operating on him, thus bringing on the horror he called Shakaku, the voice he always heard in his head. He had not heard it until that day. The day they had drilled into his forehead, in an attempt to kill the voices the doctor had lied to the world about. He had said Gaara heard them, which until they operated on him he had never heard.

Operation wasn't that unheard of in the early 1700's the time frame in which he was born. The vampire culture was more advanced than humans believed, they had already created hundreds of machines the humans wouldn't discover for thousands of more years. Yes he had been alive for thousands of years now. Being the kind of vampire he is you would think that he would lose sleep over the thousands he had killed and will continue to kill but no, the memories that haunt him are thousands of years old but still fresh in his mind.

He sat up, swinging his legs over his bed. He sat with his head in his hands, trying desperately to get rid of the horrible nightmare he always seemed to have. After a moment he got up and walked into the small bathroom adjoining his room. He grabbed a glass off of the counter and filled it with water. He opened a small orange prescription pill bottle and shook three out into his hand. His hands were shaking and his eyes were bloodshot.

He quickly downed the pills with a gulp of water. The headache that was racking his head would soon disappear thanks to the pills. The pills were painkillers. They were meant to help him control the pain he always suffered, but considering the kind of being he was, he just used them to cope and act normal on a day to day basis. He looked in the mirror with a slight shutter. He lifted the hair off of his forehead, to reveal a hidden scar. It was weird, because of the way it had shaped itself, into the kanji for love. It was still red even now, just like the day it had been bore there.

Gaara sat down on the bathtub edge as he continued shaking, he waited for the shaking to subside and he calmed down. His nerves were calming down, which meant that Shakaku would soon begin talking to him. He hated the fact that he heard the voice. It was what had almost driven him over the edge countless times, and was making him get closer right now.

The feeling of not being alone in your own body was a horrible feeling. One Gaara had never wanted to feel. He was forced into this joint relationship inside of his own body. Thanks to the other inhabitant he had to battle everyday, every second for control of his own body. Something he thought he would never quite be use to. How could you? How could you get used to something else living inside of you. Bent on taking control no matter what it could do to his physical, emotional and mental being.

Every second he had his guard up. It was painful because it caused him to never be able to get close to even those he loved most and loved him, his family. He would spend hours, even days locked inside his room. So he would not snap. He never allowed anyone near him or to know him, for the fact that in his eyes they were all his enemies. Of course he thought of them as his enemies, his own body was his enemy, so why should he trust anyone that was on the outside?

In the past year he had made a couple of friends, if that is what you would call them. The group mostly consisted of him, Naruto Uzamaki, his sister Temari,and his brother Kankuro, and of course all the friends of Naruto were included too, Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara,Lee who for some reason no one knew what his name was, Neji Hyuuga, Choulji Akamichi,Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten, again no one knew her last name, of course all of the kids would attempt to make conversation with Gaara but they had better luck talking to a brick wall. The only people he would talk to were the other vampires like him. This included the Hyuugas, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and his siblings.

Gaara sighed as he began getting dressed. Today was the beginning of the new school year at this boarding school. He was in tenth grade now, after a year of solitude he was making attempts to befriend people. Today he was supposed to meet the vampires in the group at the cafe right outside of the school grounds. Naruto's little sister was starting today and Naruto was excited to introduce her to everyone.

Gaara allowed his mind to wander as he pulled off his pajama shorts and put on a pair of black skinny jeans. He quickly pulled on a black tight t-shirt, before slipping on his solid black converse. He sat on his bed for a second listening to his thoughts.

_She is a human. She is supposed to be rooming with me I believe. God I hope I can keep it together. I can't snap on her. She is not prey she is my best friend's little sister._

_**She's prey what are you talking about? Anything that moves and has free flowing blood is prey.**_

_No! She is Naruto's little sister. That is not happening. I can't allow myself to hurt her._

Gaara quickly grabbed his keys and walked out of his dorm room. He locked it with the small key he kept in his wallet before walking to the elevator and pushing the button to go down to the first floor where the lobby and the exit to the parking lot were. He walked outside and jumped on his motorcycle before speeding off to meet his friends.

_**Is it okay?**_

_**Please Review? [:**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_  
_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**_  
_**because everything that you thought I would be**_  
_**has fallen apart right in front of you**_

_-Linking Park_

Naruto sighed as he walked to the back of the small cafe. He smiled at the waitress who just blushed. Naruto was a good looking teen, but he had a weird fashion sense. His whole wardrobe consisted of light blue skinny jeans that he slightly sagged, and a bright orange long sleeve shirt with thumb holes and a fox on the front. Naruto took a seat at the table and began playing with the small lip ring he wore.

Naruto looked up and smiled as Hinata walked into the cafe. She was wearing her usual white hoodie with a black skirt. The skirt's ends barely shown out from under her hoodie. She also had knee highs on. She smiled at Naruto and walked over. Her cousin Neji following behind her. Neji was wearing a white t-shirt with a green pattern on it, along with a pair of black shorts and black DCs

Soon Shikamaru strolled through the door looking as tired as ever. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had fishnet sleeves along with a baggy pair of blue jeans. He was always too lazy to get properly dressed. Only moments later Temari and walked in. Temari was wearing a pinkish skirt along with a black tank top with a white and black jacket over it. She was fighting with Kankuro, who was wearing a black tight t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hey yo Temari where is Gaara? He has to meet her!"Naruto half whined."You want your little human sister to meet my sadistic psychotic vampire brother? oh goody. Plus she'll be sharing a room with him? Better."Temari joked slightly."He should be here soon we passed him on the way here."Kankuro smiled sitting down.

The door opened and Gaara walked up to the group. He nodded at their friendly smiles as he sat in between his sister and the empty seat beside Naruto."You ready to meet your new roommate Gaara?"Temari laughed slightly. Naruto's little sister would be sharing a room with Gaara. Naruto had requested it since he knew Gaara wouldn't make a move on her and he knew what Gaara was capable of. He wanted her to be safe, no matter what, but everyone can't help but to wonder if she truly will be safe in his hands.

Gaara nodded slightly."Let's just see how much like Naruto she is and I'll decide if I'm ready to have her living in my room."He smirked looking at Naruto."Heh Heh your so funny Gaara."Naruto laughed slightly, as he smiled at Gaara. Naruto's cell phone began ringing and he answered it happily."Adian!"He screamed happily."Are you here yet?"He said jumping up as the door opened. Naruto hung up his phone quickly.

"Naru!"A small girl yelled from the door. She had long dark brown hair that was perfectly brushed so it would not fall into her eyes which were a beautiful blue. She was wearing a pair of super tight looking black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that fit her perfectly. She smiled as her older brother ran and hugged her. Ever since they first met they had been inseparable. And it was interesting; they looked alike and acted alike but weren't related. She was the perfect girl version of Naruto accept her hair was brown not blond.

Naruto broke from the hug but continued holding his sister's hand."Guys this is Adian. My little sister."He beamed as he looked at her."Adian this is Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara."He said pointing to each one. She nodded happily."Hi! It's good to finally meet all of Naru-nee San's friends."She smiled happily.

She sat down between Naruto and Gaara happily."Um Naru. Who will I be sharing the room with? I dropped my things off already but he wasn't there."Adian said smiling politely. Naruto smiled."Gaara."He said as he pointed beside her."Oh!"She said turning to look at the redhead."Of course."She smiled politely. Gaara actually smiled at her, causing Naruto to almost fall out of his seat.

She smiled back at him before noticing everyone looking at Gaara like he was crazy."Umm Naru-kun why are they looking at us like that?"She said nervously."Because my brother never smiles!"Kankuro screamed. Adian nodded nervously."Okay."She said before looking at Gaara."Well shall we go back and put my things away? I want to make sure everything is fine with you."She said smiling as her and Gaara walked off to their room.

_**Well that's it [;**_

_**Just kidding [: I know people are reading this [: but no favorites? Or reviews? Is it really that bad? ]:**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**You came to see the mobscene  
I know it isn't your scene  
It's better than a sex scene and it's  
So fucking obscene, obscene, yeah**_

_**-Marilyn Manson**_

**~~With Naruto and the group~~**

The group sighed as they watched the two walk out. All the vampires had decided to meet up her to talk about the young girl."Naruto what does she know and what does she not know?"Neji said looking at him expectantly."She knows that I am a vampire. She knows they exist. She knows Shikamaru is a vampire. She knows the difference between a Mutt and a Pureblood. She knows that I am a pureblood and that she and Shikamaru are Mutts. She understands that when a vampire is near her and they have slits in their eyes and fangs bared that they are hostile, and that Pureblood's have red eyes with black slits and Mutt's have black eyes with red slits."Naruto sighed slightly

"She is unaware of anyone else in my group being a vampire. Including the fact that Gaara is the original Sabaku No Gaara instead of the predecessor he claims to be. She understands how old I and Shikamaru are as well."Naruto looked over at Shikamaru."When Naruto brought her to our village he and Jiraiya sensei at the time were the only Purebloods there. I was a Mutt of course, and she was human. When she was about six she made friends with me and became quite attached. When Naruto gave her the choice to either stay human and be a Mutt or be a vampire and be a Pureblood she choose human so she could be friends with me. I have a telepathic bond with her."He glanced at Neji.

"A bond such as the one you share with Ten-Ten yet mine is not because I imprinted on her it is because she and I have a link because we were Mutts raised together and her love for me when she was a child. It is fading now though since she is growing older."He nodded as if answering an unspoken question."She has never been bitten and she is a virgin so she is in grave danger around most vampiress here, especially Gaara."Hinata looked at everyone confused.

Temari cleared her throat."Hinata you are young so you do not know. My brother is Sabaku No Gaara. He is feared in the vampire world because of how ruthless he is with his killings. He slaughters thousands a week just because he can. Most of them are women. Some he rapes and some he just tortures but ninety-five percent of them are virgins the other are Mutt's. He finds Mutt's blood and a virgin's blood most appeasing to his appetie. Naruto 's sister is a Mutt and a virgin and never been bitten so she is unclaimed so to put it lightly every vampire male on campus will be after her."Temari sighed."Gaara won't touch her she smells to fruity. He doesn't like fruit."Kankuro joked.

**~~Gaara and Aidan~~**

Aidan sighed as she walked down the pathway with Gaara. He stopped at a motorcycle and looked at her expectantly. She smiled and walked close to him. Only then did she look at him. He wore thick eyeliner around his eyes and seems to have a tattoo or maybe a scar over his eye. He had a small lip ring, smaller than her brother's and an eyebrow piercing. He looked at her expectantly."Done staring? Wanna get on my bike?"Gaara smirked when she blushed at his words."Didn't think your mind would go there."He laughed as he climbed on his motorcycle with her behind him.

"Hold on."He smirked as he took off. Her arms automatically wrapped around his waist. She made a fist with one hand before clasping it with her other hand. After awhile her hands slid down on their own accord and rested in Gaara's lap. He blushed slightly at the feeling but decided to ignore it as he continued driving, talking to himself about the young girl wrapped around his waist. She was small, smaller than him, he wasn't small for his age because he had muscles and hell even a six pack but you never would have guessed it. No one had a clue of the power that was lurking inside the young teenage boy.

**Review? Favorite? Flames? Anything? Pwease...I'll give you a cookie?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

**~~Gaara POV~~**

_**She's holding onto you awfully tight wait where are her hands?**_

_Shut up! Stop thinking like that. Wait oh god her hands._

I groan lowly as I shift ever so slightly to try to move her hands a little bit. That's the last thing I need id to get aroused near a poor human girl.

_**Come on. You know she would be easy prey. She's a human, a Mutt and a virgin too. Come on just a little taste?**_

_No! A little taste would leave her dead. She is my best friend's sister I am not risking this. She doesn't know what I am so I'm not going to let her find out._

**~~End POV~~**

Gaara stopped as they got to the dorm. Aidan smiled as she climbed off the mtorcycle. Gaara watched her as she walked in front of him to the dorm. He shook thoughts from his head before walking beside her, watching herlk arund and smile happily. The lobby was painted a dark gray, almost black. The rugs, which were every where, were black and white. The inside design was almost like a castle.

In Aidan's eyes it was amazing. She smiled and walked over to the elevator. Gaara mentally groaned. He did not want to be in an enclosed space with her, but he had to. After all they were living tgether. Aidan held open the elevator and smiled at Gaara. He walked over and shut the doors by pressing the button. Once inside he pushed the top level button and glanced at Aidan.

He had to admit for a younger girl and human at the least she wasn't bad to look at. In fact she was downright gorgeous, but she didn't flaunt it like most girls at the school. Her beauty was more modest, she knew she was pretty but she didn't care. Gaara liked that in a girl. He smiled as they reached their floor. He led her to the room and unlocked the door. She smiled and ran over to her things.

She began unpacking before looking at Gaara. He laughed as she held up a pair of shorts."Do you think those are short enough?"Gaara smiled at her jokingly."Oh bite me."She snapped back in a joking tone. Gaara smirked before appearing behind her, breathing down her neck."Be careful, you just might tempt me."Gaara smirked as he could hear her heart rate increase. He flicked his tongue ever so slightly, barely touching her skin. She shivered before turning around.

Gaara was sitting on his bed drawing. She shook her head, maybe she was imagining things? She looked at Gaara for a minute nervously before shaking her head again and returning to unpacking her things."You will have to take showers in the bathroom down the hall. We have a sink and working toilet but the tub doesn't have water flowing to it. I paid them to let me have a sink and toilet in here."He smiled at her and she just nodded."No problem."

Gaara continued watching her as she moved around the room. She was placing things where she wanted them. When she finished unpacking she laid on her stomach on her bed. She was staring at Gaara intently. He glanced up and raised a nonexistent eyebrow."What?"He sighed slightly."My brother...do you know about him, and Shikamaru as well?"she boldly asked.

Gaara let out a low chuckle. It sounded dark and evil, it suited his aura."If you're asking if I know they are vampires then yes I know."He smirked before walking over and sitting next to her. He ran his hand up her back to her neck. Her heart rate increased a considerable amount."So you know about my brother's old friend Uchiha, and the Hyuuga's?"She closed her eyes for a moment,Gaara smirked as he leaned his face down right next to her.

"Yes. I also know that my brother and sister are the same as them, because I am the same as them."Gaara chuckled as she froze up nervously. He buried his face in her neck and she stayed still, barely breathing. After a moment Gaara pulled away from her."No. I won't hurt you. You're Naruto's baby sister I wouldn't dare hurt my best friend's family."Gaara smiled at her as he walked back over to his bed to continue drawing.

"I'm going to go get a shower."Aidan said nervously before leaving the room with her things. She made her way to the locker rooms quickly. When she walked in she walked straight over to the girl's side. She sat her clothes to change into on a bench before walking to a stall to turn on the water. Aidan let out a scream as she was slammed into the wall. A hand wrapped around her neck, and she looked into the eyes of her attacker. Red eyes, black slits, a Pureblood, she allowed her eyes to look at his face and she gasped."You!"She screamed.

**How is it so far? I've gotten a couple of readers but no reviews? Please someone ANYONE review. I want to know if I'm doing good or not /:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Aidan gasped as she looked up into other eyes of none other than the Uchiha. "Hey Addy-chan. Long time no see huh?"Sasuke smirked at the looked of fear in Aidan's eyes. "S-Sasuke. I thought you were gone. "She whispered nervously."Oh I was. I was until I found out your brother goes here. I came here to get my revenge on him. He is an orphan. A Pureblood by coincidence. I was born a Pureblood unlike him. He doesn't deserve to be a Lord. So I'm going to get my revenge. "Sasuke smirked down at Aidan.

"I'm going to destroy; no break the very thing that means the most to him, you. He loves you more than his own life. "Sasuke chuckled darkly."Let's see. Should I bite you, then rape you or rape you then bite you. . . "Sasuke looked at her sadistically. Aidan closed her eyes nervously. After a moment her body slumped over. Sasuke released her, believing she was knocked out. Aidan opened her eyes when Sasuke turned around. She sprinted forward but he caught her arm.

Aidan screamed as she was thrown into a mirror. The glass shattered, landing on the floor. Aidan crawled on her hands and knees to the very back room. It was a sauna that had long since quit working. She got inside and locked the thick metal door from the inside. She felt blood sliding down her hand and noticed the gash on the palm of her hand.

Aidan gasped, looking at her hand. She was in a building full of blood thirsty vampires, with her hand gushing blood. Aidan crawled under the bleacher seat and hid. She was shaking and trying to get the bleeding to stop. After five minutes she thought she was safe, until she heard the door being ripped off its hinges. Aidan screamed as she saw the Uchiha. He leaned down and drug her from her hiding place.

"Please Sasuke stop!"She screamed as he pulled her up by her hair. Tears fell from her face as she pleaded with him. "Gaara! Shikamaru! Naruto! Anybody! "She screamed frantically. Within a few seconds she heard the locker room door open and shut. Aidan panicked when she saw, not the eyes she was hoping for, but another set of Uchiha eyes.

Itachi looked over his brother and the young girl. "I could smell her blood from the next floor."Itachi smirked at her. Aidan allowed her silent sobs to rack her body. She had a feeling they would kill her. Sasuke's grip tightened on her hair and he leaned closer to her. "Were going to take _care_ of you Addy-chan. "He chuckled again before going to bite her neck. She felt Itachi grab her hand and begin licking the blood from one of her many cuts.

Aidan closed her eyes helplessly. After a moment she heard the door open and slam twice. She felt the two being torn away from her as she hit the floor, smashing into the wall in the small sauna room. She opened her eyes and looked at the scene before her. She could barely make anything out. A flash of red and brown fighting against the Uchiha.

"Kankuro catch him!"She heard the familiar voice of Gaara scream at the unknown man. Aidan sighed as she leaned against the wall, ignoring the steady flow of blood coming from her head. After what seems like hours, but in reality was merely minutes, the Uchiha were gone. Gaara turned to Aidan but quickly disappeared. He reappeared on the far side of the room. "Shit."Was all he said. Kankuro looked at Gaara weirdly. "What?"Kankuro said looking at Gaara.

Gaara was pinching his nose nervously. "Have you not taken a breath? No! Don't do it now! "Gaara screamed as his brother finally glanced at Aidan. Kankuro hissed and pinched his nose as well. "Gaara stay here, I'll get Temari. She knows medical stuff and can handle blood. "Kankuro said before disappearing quickly. Gaara glanced at Aidan's small form.

He couldn't help but think of how easy it would be to just take her now. Gaara shook it off and walked over to her, not breathing the whole time. "Aidan can you hear me?"Gaara kneeled beside her. Aidan nodded. Gaara picked up her arm and looked over the gashes. He glanced back at her face. She was falling, and he knew it. He sighed deeply before pulling his arm to his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the cuts; they immediately healed, leaving a small almost invisible scar. He did the same to all her cuts; accept for the huge one on her head.

Gaara smiled at her. "Can't have you losing much more blood darling."He explained before grabbing a towel and pressing it to the gash, to stop the bleeding. After a moment Temari appeared and ran over to the girl, she quickly wrapped the wound and glanced over the girl. "Did you heal her wounds Gaara?"Temari said, looking at her brother with shock and he just nodded slowly.

Gaara sighed and picked Aidan up carefully. He carried her bridal style to their room, before laying her down on her own bed.

**~~Gaara's POV~~**

I stared down at the human angrily.

_What the hell was I doing back there? Being nice to her? Me? Nice? Never. I should have killed her when I got the chance. God I hate her. I hate her for what she does to me. She hasn't even been here one day and she's already changing my mood. Me a nice and caring person? Ha! I'm a killer, a murderer even. I can't show even a hint of compassion, never! _

I walked over to her bed and glared down at her. A placed my hand around her neck lightly. She wouldn't even be able to feel my tough right now.

_I could snap your neck right now. Snap that pretty little neck of yours, and drain you dry. No one would hear you scream, no one would avenge you. People wouldn't dare defy me. So why can't I do it? Why can't I hate you? _

_**Because you're weak. Let me take over. I'll kill her for you. Let me get rid of this nuisance. She makes us weak. If you start even seeming kind, even around her, people will think you're going soft. They won't take us serious anymore. Just kill her. Kill her and get it over with**_

A low growl emitted from my throat as I slightly tightened my grip on her neck, hearing her whimper in pain. I felt a smirk spread across my lips as I loosened, hearing her sigh in relief. I quickly repeated her actions. I loved hearing her whimper. Seeing her feel helpless in my hands.

_Fine darling. You want to stay here and try to change me? I'll break you, maybe then you will learn your lesson. I'll break you until nothing is left of what you once were. You'll be just like me, a hollow shell, with no soul. _

**Okay [:**

**Yes I am adding an Evil side for Gaara, and some people don't like Gaara being evil like this but all in good time my lovelies all in good time [:**

**Read and Review PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**L-O-V-E **_

_**is just another word **_

_**I never learned to pronounce**_

_**-3oh! 3**_

The next morning Aidan awoke nervously. She hadn't forgotten yesterday's events at all. She glanced around and saw Gaara sitting on his bed. It was Friday so school should be in session. " School is cancelled today. Some kids vandalized something in the school so it's closed till Monday. " Gaara said without even glancing over at her. Aidan just nodded.

Aidan bit her lip to hold back the question she was dying to ask. She sighed as she walked over to the window he was at. He growled slightly and she nodded before walking back to her bed. Gaara didn't like her, that much was obvious. She watched in curiosity as he got up shakily and walked into the bathroom. She smirked to herself as she heard him growl.

" What the fuck did you do with my pills? ! " He screamed. Aidan laughed nervously. " I left one of each on the counter. " She smiled innocently as he walked out. " I need at least three of each where are they? " Gaara looked at her menacingly. " Not telling you. " She smiled smugly. She had woken up an hour ago and saw the half empty bottle. It had been full yesterday. She had took the smallest one and stuck it down her shirt and the other one in her back pocket.

Gaara watched her with his observative gaze. After a moment he crouched down. " Gaara. You're not getting them-oomph. " Gaara pounced on Aidan, knocking her onto her bed. Gaara's hands dug in her back pocket and up her shirt. Thanks to the way he had landed they were millimeters away from kissing. Suddenly the door was opened. " Hey Gaara-Oh my god. " Temari covered her eyes as Kankuro looked over her shoulder. " Way to go little bro! " He smirked as Temari slammed the door.

Aidan looked up at Gaara, with a blood red face. She stopped struggling and so did he. Gaara smirked slightly as he leaned down a little and pressed a rough kiss to Aidan's lips. After a moment Aidan kissed him back nervously. Gaara smiled on the inside as he placed his pills on the dresser beside her bed. He returned his hands to Aidan, He placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck her hands entwined in his hair.

Gaara licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, she smiled as she refused. A small growl erupted from his throat as he bit her lip slightly, causing her to open her mouth. His tongue quickly darted in as their make out session became more heated. Gaara removed his hand from her neck and trailed it up her shirt, drawing small shapes on her stomach. Shivers ran up and down Aidan's spine at his movements.

One of Aidan's hands found its way under his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. She placed both hands on his chest shakily. When they pulled apart for air the last time, Gaara trailed kisses and bites down her neck and to her shoulder, keeping himself in check the whole time, as not to bite her. He smirked as she let out a gasp at his actions. After a moment Aidan pushed him away. " Gaara, stop. " She whispered. Gaara nodded before standing up and getting dressed like nothing had happened.

Gaara walked into the bathroom and took his pills before changing. When he walked out Aidan was already changed, into a black skirt and red tank top, with a black fishnet shirt over it that hung off of her shoulders. Gaara looked at her seriously. " No one, and I repeat no one can know what just went on, understand? " He said in a rather harsh tone. Aidan just nodded, so she was right, he really did not like her, just wanted to use her. Aidan sighed before walking out of the dorm.

**Yes they did get closer than what you thought, but it'll change no worries [: after all Gaara is just a hormonal teenage[ish] vampire so expect that but no LOVE as of right now [:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**You don't want a piece of me  
I can feel you when you reach for me  
You're just filled with jealousy  
Please don't take my breathe from me  
You've taken all that's left of me  
You're just filled with jealousy**_

_-Brokencyde_

Aidan sighed as she sat down at the small cafe, Her brother looked at her nervously, He hadn't seen her upset in awhile so it worried him, She noticed his eyes on her and smiled at him, She got up and walked to the front desk, where the cash register was, She smiled looking at the young waitress, " Your Naruto's little sister correct? " The pink haired girl smiled, Aidan nodded, " Yes, I'm Aidan, " She smiled politely as she read the girl's name tag, Sakura,

" Umm, , , I want a coffee, with the chocolate creamer please, " She smiled at the girl, She nodded and went and fixed the drink, Aidan smiled before she handed her the drink, " That will be five dollars and eighty-two cants, " She smiled as Aidan dug in her pocket for money, " I'll pay for this one Sakura, " An unfamiliar voice said, Aidan looked up, into a pair of brownish eyes, She noticed his hair was the same color as Gaara's, " Okay Sasori, " Sakura smiled as Sasori handed her the money,

Sasori looked at Aidan with a smile, " You must be new here, I'm Sasori, " He smiled again, " I'm Aidan, Aidan Uzumaki, " She said, returning his smile, " I could have paid for it you know, " Aidan smiled at him, " Yeah, but then I wouldn't have had the chance to come over here and talk to you and ask you to sit with me and my friends then huh? " Sasori smirked, " I'll sit with you, " She smiled as she followed him to the same room her brother's group was in,

Aidan smiled and waved at her brother before sitting a couple tables away, Sasori took a seat next to a blonde guy, Aidan smiled and sat in the empty chair next to Sasori, She listened to the blonde guy and a guy with an orange mask on argue, She thought it was weird that he wore a mask but ignored it, " Tobi! You're so stupid h'n! " The blonde guy yelled at the guy she supposed was Tobi, " But Deidara! Tobi just wanted to say hi! " Tobi screamed as Aidan noticed the coffee splattered all over Deidara,

**~~Naruto's group~~**

" What the hell? " Kankuro said as he noticed Aidan smile and wave at the group, " Dude Naruto, , your little sister is sitting with the seniors, , " Kankuro said watching the group of four, a few tables away, Naruto nodded with a growl, " I was afraid they would take an interest in her, " Naruto sighed, " Our cousin isn't that bad is he? " Temari said before shrinking at the glare she got from Gaara, Gaara hadn't liked Sasori since his best friend Deidara had attacked Gaara, trying to actually kill him,

" I don't think those three would do anything, , " Neji sighed as he sipped his drink, Naruto looked up as he watched another group or seniors walk in the door and sit at the table next to the group that involved Aidan, He recognized Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Pein and Itachi, He noticed how Aidan shivered when she saw Itachi, Neji also noticed Itachi's smirk when he also noticed her shiver,

**~~Aidan and the seniors~~**

Aidan shivered as she saw Itachi sit down next to her, Itachi smirked at her movements, Sasori simply smiled and looked at the other group, " Aidan, this is Kisame, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi, " He smiled as he pointed to each and every one of them, Aidan just nodded and smiled before watching Tobi and Deidara fight again, After a moment she felt breath on her neck, " Don't forget Aidan, We're going to break you, break you beyond repair, " Itachi smirked as she stiffened up nervously,

" You can't break something that has already been broken, " She growled in a whisper as she stood up from the table with a small smile on her face, She looked at Sasori happily, " I must be going, " She smiled and handed him a piece of paper with her number on it, She playfully kissed his cheek before walking off,

**~~Naruto's group~~**

Kankuro followed Gaara as he walked towards the bathroom, He had watched Aidan hand Sasori her phone number and heard Gaara growl audibly at that fact, and when she kissed him he almost snapped the table in half, After she had left he had sped off to the bathroom, Kankuro opened the door and watched as Gaara just leaned against the wall, " Whats up bro? " He said as he heard Gaara snarl, " That stupid little girl, " Gaara growled,

Kankuro just shrunk away from his brother nervously, Gaara walked out of the room at a fast pace. He exited the cafe from the back door smirking when he saw Aidan walking out of the alley way as well. He let out a low chuckle before grabbing her and turning her around. She let out a squeak of surprise. As he roughly shved her against the wall, placing his hands on the wall right beside her head, so she couldn't move,

" G-Gaara? " She stuttered nervously, " Do you like that Sasori guy? " He growled, Aidan just shook her head, She couldn't say, no I was just doing that to make you jealous oh no, Gaara smirked, " Jealous huh? " He looked down at her, he bent down, placing his lips on her neck, trailing up to her ear, " Your mine, no one else's understand that? " Gaara said, his voice dark, Aidan just nodded, When she blinked he had disappeared, " That was the worst case of jealousy I think I have ever seen, " She whispered as she just leaned against the wall

**Pandy-Sama:Oooh Gaara is getting possessive, **

**Gaara:I don't care about her, she's just a stupid human**

**Pandy-Sama:Yeah sure, , , **

**Gaara:R&R?[[she makes me say this D':]]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**We're here for a good time**_

_**Not a long time (not a long time)**_

_**So have a good time**_

_**The sun can't shine everyday **_

_-Trooper_

Aidan sighed as she sat in her room. It was almost seven and she was just sitting there. Gaara was on his bed as well. He looked asleep but she knew better. A knock came at the door and she jumped up. She answered it and saw Temari grinning at her. " Were all going to a club tonight. Me, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino , Lee, Kabuto, Ten Ten, Choulji, Shino, and you and Gaara. " Temari smiled. Aidan giggled at the long list.

Aidan shrugged. " Okay. " She smiled. " Yes! Okay were going to have to sneak in but I know who can get us all in its right off campus. " She smiled before running off. Aidan smiled as she went and changed. Aidan walked out of the bathroom wearing a black short skirt, gray stockings, a black tube top, and a fishnet long sleeve under the top. Gaara stares at her a moment.

Aidan just smiles. Gaara is wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black hoodie. Aidan smiles as they walk out of the room and to the elevator. " I'm going to guess you know where this place is at? " Aidan just smiles as Gaara nods. Aidan sighed as she got onto Gaara's motorcycle and he drove off. Aidan gasped when they pulled into an alleyway. They stopped and climbed off.

Temari was waiting for them. Everyone else had already gone in. Aidan walked over to Temari and smiled. " Were here! " Aidan smiled. Temari placed a band on Aidan's wrist. " It allows you to have anything to drink you want, for free. " She smiled. " The bar and club are upstairs, downstairs, are um bedrooms and stuff if you catch my drift. " Temari smirked. Aidan turned red as she nodded.

Temari smiled and led the two into the club. Aidan smiled as she heard the music playing loudly. By the aura she could tell it was more of a vampires club than humans, but there were allot of humans there too. Aidan followed Temari to a large booth where everyone was. Aidan squeezed in between Kiba and Kankuro. She grabbed the drink that was in front of her and sipped it. " Naruto! " Hinata giggled as he pulled her to the dance floor. She watched as Temari and Shikamaru ran off to dance, and Neji and Ten Ten, and Ino and Choulji. Sakura even pulled Lee off.

Aidan busted out laughing as two random girls walked up to Shino and Kiba. She smiled as the bug lover and werewolf ran off. Aidan looked around and saw Gaara getting pretty close and personal with some blonde girl in a miniskirt. Kankuro chuckled, startling Aidan. " Hey, sorry about earlier. You know walking in on you and your boyfriend-" Aidan glared at him. " Gaara is not my boyfriend. He hates me. " She growled. Kankuro nodded, he could tell she was serious.

" He's just playing mind games with me. " She smiled at him, pretending to not be upset. Kankuro smirked. " Do you want to dance with me? " He asked, as he placed his hand on her leg. She nodded. " Sure, you might wanna stop drinking though. " She giggled. " Please honey, I'm a vampire, I can drink alcohol forever and only get buzzed, now blood is a different story. " Kankuro laughed as did Aidan. She took a drink of her third drink and stood up. She wobbled a little bit but just laughed it off. Kankuro pulled her onto the dance floor and they begin dancing to the beat of the music.

Gaara glanced around and noticed the pair dancing. Aidan and Kankuro were all over each other. Their dancing was almost a little to crude for public. Gaara allowed a low growl to escape his throat as he watched the two dance. He could tell by her eyes that she was drunk and Kankuro was loving every second of it. He knew his brother wouldn't take advantage of her, but he still didn't like them being that close. He glanced at the girl he was dancing with, then back at the pair.

Kankuro and Aidan were actually kissing, no making out! Had he not told her hours ago, that she was his? She wasn't supposed to even look at another guy let alone start making out with one! Gaara sighed and ignored the two angrily. She would have to go to the bathroom soon, and he would corner her, no doubt about it.

Aidan let a low moan escape her throat as Kankuro trailed down to her neck. After a couple of minutes she backed away. " I'll be right back. " She smiled at him and made her way to the bathroom. When she got inside she made sure she was the only one, and locked the door. She turned to the mirror and looked at her face. She gasped when she saw a small hickey on her neck. " Shit, Kankuro. " She whispered nervously. She turned the water on and bent down to splash her face.

When Aidan looked in the mirror she almost screamed. She turned around and faced the red head she had seen in the mirror. " Gaara! " She said with a hint of nervousness. Gaara had an evil glint in his eye. " I thought I said you were mine, no one else is supposed to even look at you, let alone touch you like that. " Gaara growled. Suddenly his eyes widened before turning red. " G-Gaara-" She was cut off when he slammed her into the wall.

Gaara jerked her head to the side, looking at the hickey that was there. He let a loud growl escape his throat.

_How dare he! How dare he leave a mark on what is mine! ? _

_**Kill him, get rid of him, it'll help it. **_

_No, no I can't do that. . . I know what I will do. _

Gaara's face softened. " I'm sorry, Aidan. I shouldn't be so rough with you. " He sighed slightly as he kissed her cheek. " Forgive me? I let my temper get the best of me. " He smiled at her. Aidan cautiously shook her head. " Aidan. I want to do something, but will you allow me to? " He said, showing his fangs. Aidan caught his drift and nodded nervously. He smirked at her response.

He grabbed her hand and lead her from the room. He pulled her downstairs, into a bedroom. He quickly locked the door and pulled her to the bed. He sat down, with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him before placing his mouth on her neck. He could feel her heartbeat quicken dramatically. He smirked to himself as his eyes turned red and his fangs grew longer. Gaara prepared to bite her before the door flung open.

In a flash Naruto had snatched Aidan away from Gaara. " Damn it Gaara. She's drunk she'll say yes to anything. " Naruto growled, showing his fangs as well. " There is no way in hell am I letting you bite her when she is like this. " Naruto pulled Aidan in front of him and walked out. Gaara sighed and laid back on the bed. After a moment the girl from earlier walked in.

" Gaara. " She purred. He had willed her to come to him, since she wasn't a Mutt or Pureblood humans could be willed quite easily. He smirked as she shut and locked the door and walked over to him. He was going to have his fun and his dinner, all in one go.

**Yes. Gaara is going to sleep with her then kill her. Dramatic I know. **

**R&R [:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me **_

_-Aerosmith_

Aidan huffed as she saw the girl walk into the room Gaara was in. She sighed as she followed her brother outside. He called for a taxi and pushed her in. The taxi sped off and didn't stop till she was at the school. She smiled and walked down the long pathway to her dorm building. Aidan smirked as she saw Sasori walking through the hall. " Sasori! " She smiled at him.

Sasori turned around and smiled, seeing Aidan. " Hey do you wanna come hang out in my room for a little bit? " She asked with a happy smiled on her face. The senior boy nodded and followed her up to her room.

_Gaara wants to have fun with some girl I'll just have to have my own payback. _

Sasori smirked as they walked into her room. Without hesitation, the moment the door was shut he pounced on her, roughly kissing her. He slammed her into the door, pressing his whole body up against hers, pinning her to the door. His hands were everywhere, while her hands rested around his neck, allowing him to do as he pleased.

Sasori already knew why she was doing this, Gaara had hurt her feelings, ever since she got there. She had fallen for Gaara on the spot, but he made her think he hated her. That was why she had made out with Kankuro, and was making out with Sasori right now. She wanted to forget Gaara. She wanted to find someone who didn't hate her, but it was hard when that damn red head kept popping up in her mind.

Aidan pulled away from Sasori. " Sasori can we do this another time? " She sighed. He nodded before quickly leaving. Aidan sighed as she put her pajamas on before plopping down on her bed. She couldn't figure out why he was always on her mind, he hated her. That was obvious, but every time she believed that, he made her think twice. What did he want from her?

Why her? She, is just a human, a Mutt at that, he's a Pureblood. She sighed as she threw her pillow at the wall. " Damn you Gaara! " She screamed. She had only been there for forty-eight hours, and had already fallen head over heels for the man who hated her guts. Aidan allowed silent sobs to rack her tiny body, as she continued to throw things around her room. She finally collapsed on the floor. She was crying her eyes out.

" Why me? Why can't you just leave me alone? You hate me, so why? " Aidan sobbed into the darkness. Suddenly she heard a dark chuckle, one she knew all too well. " How long? " She whispered. " Since you walked in here with Sasori. " The voice growled out. Aidan continued sobbing. Gaara stepped out of the shadows and looked at her sobbing form.

He had not intended to hurt her feelings this way, by breaking her heart. He had intended to break her spirit. Seeing her like this caused his own heart to hurt. He didn't know why, but he hated to see her cry. Gaara sighed before picking her up in his arms. He carried her to his bed and sat down. He held her in his arms, her sitting on his lap. He held her as she cried. He held her as she cried herself to sleep, telling him how much she hated him.

**Maybe they're getting closer. Maybe not, we'll have to see [; **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

The next morning Aidan awoke in Gaara's bed. He was long gone, and she was thankful that he had left earlier. She didn't think she could have handled waking up with him. She sighed as she got out of bed and grabbed her towel. She walked down the hall to the showers and quickly got in the shower.

She couldn't help but be nervous, after all last time she came in here she was attacked. As the hot water hit her body she began to relax. She hoped her eyes would soon lose all the red puffiness from where she had fallen asleep crying. As she massaged the shampoo into her scalp she sighed. The relaxation was much appreciated. After awhile, when she was perfectly clean, she leaned against the wall. She let last night's events wash over her.

She slid down the wall, crying again. She had told Gaara she hated him. The truth was, she was so in love with him that it was crazy. She didn't even know him, he was a vampire, yet she was so completely in love with him.

_He's sweet at times._

_**He yells at you.**_

_He's protective._

_**He threatens you.**_

_He seems almost human at times._

_**He's a killer.**_

_He secretly loves me._

_**He hates you with all his heart.**_

The battle raged on inside her mind. She couldn't decide if she loved him or hated him. For everything good about him there was something bad and vice versa. She was beginning to regret coming to the school. She couldn't regret it because her brother was here. She was regretting meeting the certain red head more than anything though.

Aidan sighed and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and changed, into a pair of light blue jeans with the knees ripped out, and a black tank top. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and ran back to her dorm. She threw her shoes on and grabbed her key, before heading to the elevator. She knew who to talk to about him

Temari sighed when she heard a knock on her door. Kankuro was sitting in the floor playing some kind of video game that involved, mature themes. . . When she opened the door she stood there shocked. "Umm hi Temari. . can I talk to you?"Aidan said nervously. Temari just nodded. "Yeah, what's this about?"Temari said, looking at the girl worriedly.

~~Temari's POV~~

"It's about Gaara. . "Aidan said, in almost a whisper. "He's confusing me you know?"She sighed sadly. I nodded and pointed her to my bed. Kankuro had on headphones so I don't think he would chime in. I sat down beside her and waited for her to speak. She launched into a total recap of everything, since day one. I listened worriedly. I had never known my brother to act that way with a girl.

He never got close to anyone except me and Naruto and even that was a long shot for him. I sighed slightly as I looked down at her. "Truth is, I have no clue why my brother is treating you this way. He used to have a thing for getting close to girls just to break them. He likes to cause people emotional pain, just like he felt. Your special Aidan, not just with Gaara, with everyone. You're a Mutt and human combination, yes, but your also a promised Pureblood. When you turn eighteen you'll be changed, and when your changed your going to become a Pureblooded vampire. "Aidan just looked at me with a slight nod. I took a deep breath nervously. "You do know that your brother is one of the Vampire Lords right?"I saw her small nod.

"Neji Hyuuga is also a Vampire Lord, along with Madara. you know of those right?"She nodded slightly. "Okay, well here's one I'm sure you don't know, Gaara is a Vampire Lord. "I watched her eyes widen at this news. "I thought you would be the Lord, since you're the oldest. "She offered a small smile. I nodded. "I'm actually younger than him. "I smiled when she gasped. "He was born about one hundred years before either me or Kankuro. "She nodded her head with a smile. My phone went off. I sighed and glanced at the text. "Hey I'm gonna run down stairs for a sec. "I smiled and ran out the door.

~~end POV~~

"You know, you could do better than my brother right?"Kankuro said looking at Aidan. She jumped when he spoke. "You've been listening this whole time?"Aidan sighed as Kankuro pulled her into the floor with him. They sat beside each other. "You should date a human, while your still human. Enjoy it while you can you know? Stop trying to date a blood thirsty vampire, date a human who has no idea what Vampires are. "Kankuro smiled at her.

"I can't help it, every time I try, I always get sucked into the Vampire world. It's who I am. "Aidan smiled at Kankuro. "Okay but there are better Vampires for you than my brother. "Kankuro smirked at her. "Like you?"Aidan winked slightly. "Maybe. "He winked back. Kankuro sighed nervously before placing a hand behind her neck. He leaned in quickly and placed a rough kiss on her lips. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, while pushing her back onto the floor. Kankuro allowed his hands to roam her body the whole time.

After a moment Aidan pulled away and looked up at Kankuro. "We shouldn't do this. "Aidan whispered. "We should stop, or you want to stop?"Kankuro smirked down at Aidan. Aidan blushed and looked away from him. Kankuro smirked and pressed his body against her again. "That's what I thought. "He whispered, kissing her neck. "Kankuro. . "She whimpered slightly. Suddenly a loud growl is heard as the door flies open. Kankuro sits up, straddling Aidan. "Get off of her. "The voice growled out dangerously. Aidan looks at the doorway and gasps, looking into a pair of jade colored eyes. "Gaara. . "She whispers nervously.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Kankuro looks up at Gaara. " Hey bro. " He says non chalantly. Aidan pushes Kankuro off and stand up. " Gaa-" Before she can speak Gaara disappears. Aidan sighs and grabs her purse before heading out the door. She just needs some fresh air. Since she started at this school it's been literally hell for her.

**~~Naruto and The Group~~**

" Wait what? " Neji says confused as he looks at Naruto. Naruto glances at the faces, surrounding the table. Neji, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, and even Madara. Naruto sighed. " Aidan is not my sister. She is. . . . my daughter. " Shikamaru just nods as he listens. He has known this forever. Temari looks at Naruto. " She is the only legitimate heir to my lordship. I want to dispose of the lordship. I want her to marry Gaara. Since Gaara is a lord and she will be as soon as she turns eighteen. Two lordships combining into one. I also want Hinata to marry Cisco Uchiha. " Naruto stated, looking down sadly. " Neji and Ten Ten will get married. The offspring of Gaara, and Aidan will be destined to marry either Hinata or Neji's child. The child of that marriage, and it's heirs, will be the only lord left, ever. " Naruto glanced at his friends nervously.

" I accept, on behalf of my brother, since he is not allowed to accept marriage proposals. As long as Aidan follows the marriage rules they will be married the year she turns eighteen. " Temari smiled at Naruto. Hinata sighed sadly. " I agree to marry Cisco. " Hinata said before looking at the ground. Naruto also looked away, ashamed.

**~~Aidan~~**

Aidan growled under her breath as she continued walking. She was out behind the school, walking near the forest. Suddenly she bumped into something and fell over. " Hey watch it! " The pink thing yelled. Aidan rubbed her eyes and saw Sakura standing up. " You watch it. " Aidan sighed. " You think you're so great, because your a promised Pureblood huh? Well I am too! " Sakura screamed at Aidan. " You, promised? Your one hundred percent human. . . wait by who? " Aidan looked Sakura up and down.

" Sasuke. " Sakura said rather haughtily. Aidan scoffed. " He isn't a lord, and you're not an heir, therefore you can't be promised. If you were turned you would be a Mutt, no you would be lower than a Mutt. " Aidan smirked at Sakura. " No! No! No! I'm a promised Pureblood! ! " Sakura glared at Aidan. " You can stand here all day and say your something you're not, but that doesn't make it true. I can sit here and yell and scream that I'm a full fledged human, but I'm not. " Aidan sighed and began walking off. " He's using you Sakura. He doesn't love you, trust me. He is only going to hurt you. That's how vampires are. If your even half human they use you and then break your heart. " Aidan sighed as she took off into the forest, a tear streaming down her face.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Aidan sighed as she leaned against a tree. It had been about three years since she figured out who exactly she was. She is Aidan Uzumaki, daughter of Lord Naruto Uzumaki, and his only heir. She had slightly inhuman speed, but nothing compared to a vampire. She was too strong to be human, too weak to be vampire.

Suddenly a raindrop hit Aidan's face, blending in with her tears. She didn't fit in, she loved a man who hated her. She knew Gaara was just using her. He didn't really love her, how could he? He is a Lord, the second oldest, yet most powerful Lord of the vampire realm. She was just a half vampire human who was meant to be a Lordess in three years. A child still, and a child she would always be.

Gaara did not know, Aidan had been in the bathroom one night, brushing her teeth. She had opened the medicine cabinet to see a picture. It was a picture of him, when he was younger. He was hugging a beautiful young vampire. They looked so in love. Aidan had grabbed the picture and read the back of it. To Gaara my love. I will always be in your heart as you are in mine, love Alianna. It had read. Aidan had begun crying and quickly replaced it.

Gaara had loved that girl, actually loved her, not this kind of used love he held for Aidan. It was a one-sided love. Aidan would lay awake at night and dream of waking up with Gaara holding her, telling her he loved her, but these visions always turned out the same. Alianna came back and Gaara left Aidan for his one true love.

As the rain began pouring down, Aidan looked up at the sky. Her make-up began running down her face, as her tears and rain mixed. The wind began picking up, causing Aidan to shiver. It wasn't suppose to get cold this early in the year. . Aidan ignored that thought and slowly got to her feet right. She walked back to the dorm.

When she reached the lobby she went straight for the elevator. She stepped in and pressed the button for her floor. She leaned against the wall and put in her MP3 player, turning it up as loud as possible. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the elevator moving. Suddenly Aidan's blood ran cold. She felt a presence. An evil presence. She kept her eyes closed, praying it would go away. Suddenly her headphones were yanked out of her ears. Aidan slowly came face to face with her attacker. "Hello darling. "He smiled, showing his fangs. "You. . "Aidan gasped worriedly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**Sweet dreams are made of these.**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

_**I travelled the world and the 7 seas**_

_**Everybody's looking for something**_

_**-Marilyn Manson**_

Aidan opened her eyes nervously. Spreading her arms and legs out, she realized she was lying on a bed. This bed wasn't her own, and it wasn't one she recognized. As she sat up, her head began to spin. As if being hit by a train, all the memories flooded back into her. With a slight gasp Adian jumped up, looking around the room nervously. As her feet hit the floor, she hissed. The ground was ice cold, wait. Where did her shoes go? As Adian looked to her left she saw a rather large mirror. When she looked at her reflection she realized she was not in the clothes she had been wearing when she got in the elevator.

The clothes that adorned Aidan's body were entirely different. She was wearing, a dark blue tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans. On the tank top, a symbol was printed, one Aidan immediately recognized, the Uchiha fan. Aidan growled when she saw the symbol. She glanced around nervously. After scanning the room she began walking across the room. The room was rather large, and was painted and decorated in white tones. In the middle of the room was the bed she had been laying on. The bed was a huge four poster bed, with a lace canopy. The rooms we're an off shade of white, and the floor was a white colored wood. Aidan couldn't help but to think it was ironic that a vampire's room was white. Aidan walked over and picked up a picture off the dresser. The picture was of a young Sasuke, and Itachi with what she assumed were their parents.

As Aidan continued looking, she walked over to the door. The door was old, the kind that required a skeleton key. Adian held her breath nervously as she turned the doorknob. The door came open, to her surprise. Adian leaned out of the doorway, looking up and down the hallway. It seemed as if the whole house was painted in shades of white, black and red, with the dominant being white. Adian saw a pair of twisting stairs. One set led up, and one led down. Adian quickly dashed for the set that led down. As she walked down, windows lined the walls, so she could see out. Adian paused as she realized she was still on the second floor of the mansion.

As Adian hit the landing she looked around. This floor was rather dimly lit, so she decided to move among the lit, that came from the lamps on the wall. When Adian was halfway through she heard a growl. It wasn't human, nor was it animal. Adian froze. The sound was coming from behind her. Taking a deep breath Adian turned around. Standing in the hallway behind her, was a figure. The figure was adorned in the same clothes as her, and her hair was, pink."Sakura!"Adian screamed as Sakura took a step into the light. Adian gasped. Sakura's eyes were not the normal color. Sakura's eyes were now white, with red pupils. Her human teeth were all jagged and pointed."Feeder..."Adian whispered. She had been taught that they were just myths, that no vampire could create a feeder from a human.

As Aidan turned back around to run she saw another person."Aidan, you need to get out of here. Sakura can't control herself and I barely can."A pain filled voice cried out."Ino? Ino is that you?"Aidan cried nervously as Ino stepped into the light. Ino was wearing the exact same clothes as Adian and Sakura. One of Ino's eyes was normal while the other was the same sickening color as Sakura's."Ino, I-"Ino cut Adian off as she held up a finger."Adian, please leave. I can only stop the transformation for so long. You need to get out of here as soon as possible."Adian began to back away as Ino's eyes changed completely. Just as Adian was going to turn to run she heard a loud, inhuman scream. As Adian turned towards where the scream came from she was knocked on her face, from behind.

Adian twisted, rolling herself over so she was facing Sakura."Sakura stop!"Adian screamed, placing her hands in front of her face to offer some form of protection. After a moment of thought Adian thrust her knee up, hitting Sakura in the stomach, Sakura rolled off of Adian. She took the chance to get to her feet and dash down the hallway. When the hall ended she was standing in front of a huge stain glass window. Just as she turned to run again, a pain exploded on her back. She fell to her knees in agony, before hearing Ino's evil laugh. Blood began to trickle down her back from the wound. As she went to get up Ino's knee came up swiftly, catching her in the jaw, it sent her reeling back onto the floor.

Panic sank in as black dots swirled among her vision. Reaching for the wall Adian pulled herself up. She propped herself against the wall, facing the two girls. Just as she took a deep breath Sakura charged at her. The impact of Sakura's blow knocked her through the window. Adian let out a scream as she tumbled through the aid. As her back hit the ground the wind escaped from her lungs. She lay there motionless for a moment, barely breathing. In the back of her mind, she could hear herself screaming _run you idiot! _Adian did as her thoughts instructed her. She slowly got to her feet and took off running. She had no clue how she summoned up the courage but she did it. She ran as fast as she could. The sky was darkening as she reached what she assumed was the school campus. Adian tripped over something and lie still in the grass, unable and unwilling to move, her whole body seemed to be on fire. After a moment Adian heard a harsh growl as she was picked up bridal style. She cuddled into a warm chest happily, thankful for whoever saved her."Don't get used to me saving you."An all too familiar voice growled out, some concern laced in his voice."Gaara..."Was all that slipped out before Adian fell into a deep restless sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

_**Hate is a strong word**_

_**But i really really dont like yuo**_

_**-Plain white tee's**_

Aidan sighed as she sat up in her bed. Her back ached, and she could smell the lingering scent of bleach in the air. Across the room Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara looked at her nervously. "Where were you?"Gaara growled as he looked at her bandages. "Uchiha manor..."Aidan saw all three of the elder vampires' eyes widen. "He ambushed me in the elevator."With a slight groan she stood up, looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru gasped as she shared all her memories from this morning with him. "Feeders..."Gaara and Naruto looked at Shikamaru like he had just said the craziest thing in this world, technically he had.

"You're sure?"Shikamaru watched as Aidan nodded. "Damn it."Naruto growled as he took off. "Aidan class begins in two hours, you're almost healed now, so please get ready, we'll meet you at the cafe."Shikamaru smiled, trying to offer a false sense of security. He shut the door as he left. Gaara opened his mouth before hearing Aidan growl. "Gaara, not now I do not want to hear your mouth."Aidan sighed as she looked at the tank top and shorts she was currently wearing. Suddenly she felt herself being slammed into the wall. Gaara's snarling face was only a few centimeters from hers. Her wrists threatened to snap under his grip, as he held them above her head.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to in that manor?"Gaara smirked as her eyes widened in fear. She was scared shitless, to say the least. "You're really that afraid of me huh?"He smirked as she glared at him defiantly. "You should be, I could so easily drain that body of yours, no one would ask any questions, they know how unpredictable i can be."He purred in her ear as he began kissing her neck, before slightly nibbling and sucking on it, making sure to leave marks that were very visible. His hands released her wrists, and grabbed her hair painfully tight, pulling her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

Aidan shut her eyes, as she tried to pull away. Gaara smirked as he reached down, pinching her behind, through her cotton shorts. With a chuckle Gaara pushed her away, before walking towards the door. "You want me more than you realize, that is why you are mine, now get dressed."Aidan threw a lamp at the door as it closed. With a smirk she began getting dressed.

Aidan admired her handy work in the mirror. She was wearing an almost too short black miniskirt, with torn fishnet leggings, two red belts criss crossed, hanging down lower than the skirt. Her shirt was black, with slashes all through it, revealing peaks of a red tank top, along with peaks of bare skin. Aidan pulled on a pair of knee high all black converse and glanced at herself in the mirror, she looked hot, if she said so herself. She giggled as she read her shirt, in bloddy letters it read, vampires suck. After applying her thick black eye liner she grabbed her red back pack and headed downstairs. Gaara had no idea how she planned to piss him off today, a smirk crossed her red stained lips as she began texting Sasori, and Hidan.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Warning:Rape in this chapter

Gaara glared at Adian as she walked into the cafe. Naruto and Kankuro both had their mouths open in shock, they could not believe what they were seeing. Aidan looked like a senior, plus she was currently walking with two. Aidan walked over and hugged her big brother with a smile before hugging Kankuro and smirking in Gaara's direction. "I guess i'll see all of you in class later."She smiled and walked off, waving goodbye to Hidan and Sasori as she walked towards the school.

Gaara sat there fuming as he looked up at Naruto. "Does she have any clue what kind of people she is messing around with there?"Kankuro watched Naruto shake his head. "Hidan is an immortal, worse than a vampire, Sasori is a vampire, and so is that whole little group, except for Konan. Itachi is in that group for crying outloud!"Kankuro stood up and huffed off after his speech. Gaara continued to fume before leaving the cafe.

**~~~Gaara's POV~~~**

_Who the hell does she think she is? Does she think she can get away with screwing around with whoever she wants, and not piss me off? Shes mine, she knows that._

_**I say we just murder the little bitch and get it over with**_

_No, Naruto woukd have a fit, I have to teach her a leason, I have t make her see what the consequences are for wandring too far away from me. Make her see that she needs me._

A smirk spreads across my lips as I watch Aidan walk in front of me. Her first class is p.e with both Uchiha's in her class. I'll just lie in waiting for her to be taught her lesson.

**~~~Normal POV~~~**

Aidan sighs as she walks into the locker rooms. The school is small, so there is only about ten people in her gym class, and there is only one locker room, with one side for boys and one side for girls. The sides are sepperated by a small curtain, that allows you to see shoulders and up. No one is in there, because she is way early, but she wanted to run a couple of laps alone. With a sigh she quickly pulls off her shirt and tank top, listening t the small tinkling of her belly button ring. She quickly slips on the white tee shirt, and black track shorts, before grabbing her sneakers, and throwing her hair into a high ponytail.

As she goes to leave the locker room she hears a chuckle. "look who we have here brother."Aidan screams when Itachi appears in front of the door, blocking it. She takes a quick step back, dropping her sneakers, that were in her hands, to the floor. "Looks like the vandal who smashed my window."A voice purrs in Aidan's ear. Her blood runs cold as she feels Sasuke's breath on her neck. She quickly dashes for the door leading into the shwers, but Itachi appears in front of her, knocking her back on her butt.

She glanced into the two Uchihas' eyes, noticing that they have changed color. Aidan begina scooting backwards, until Sasuke crouches down, grabbing her ankle, and pulling her under him, as he climbs on top of her. Aidan lets out a shriek and scratches at him, catching the corner of his eyes, causing a gash to appear on Sasuke's eye. He hisses before standing up, as blood drips to the floor. "You should not have done that, I was gonna go easy on you."He growls as he jerks her up by her collar. He backhands her, causing her lip to, before she can hit the floor Itachi graps her, forcing her into a kiss, as he scratches her arms, causing deep gashes to appear. When she gasps in pain he forces his tongue in her mouth. She bites down on it hard.

With a grwl he throws her into the mirror across the room. With a scream she hits the floor, befre coughing up blood. Sasuke and Itachi smirk as they walk towards her. Sasuke picks her up, shoving her against the wall. Itachi stands back to watch, with a satisfied smirk. Sasuke forces Aidan into a kiss, shoving his hands up her shirt. Aidan tries to scream, and push at him, but to no avail. Itachi pulls out a vide camera, aiming it at her and Sasuke. "Now now, Naruto-_Kun_ does she look familiar? Lets see what happens to her, shall we?"Itachi smirks as Sasuke tears her shirt open, his lips going to her neck. He begins groping her, before pulling at her shorts. Aidan tries to fight his hands the best she can. "Please dont!"She screams as he rips the shorts off, leaving only her panties on.

Sasuke smirks as his fangs graze her pulse point on her neck. "No! No! Stop!"She screams as Sasukes ther hand begins undoing his pants. "Please stop!" Tears stream dwn her face as Sasuke removes his jeans, and her underwear. "Gaa-Gaara! Gaara! Help me!" Aidan cries as Sasuke forces her against the wall, thrusting inside of her. A scream escapes her throat, from the pain. "Stop, please" she whimpers, her voice hoarse. She feels Sasuke's fangs enter her skin, as he pulls out of her, releasing himself on the floor. Aidan's eyes widen as she feels her blood leaving her body. Suddenly she sees a flash of green and brown, as she hits the floor. A jacket is layed across her, to cover her.

Aidan glances up, into the eyes of Shikamaru, and Naruto. Both of their eyes have changed, a result of their anger. Suddenly Gaara walks in a grabs her. "Naruto, you may want to watch that tape, i'll take her to our room."Gaara growls as she shifts, waking up. She clings to him, for protection. "You stupid girl, have you learned now?"Gaara whispers t her, while she is asleep. She lets out a whimper of pain as Gaara continues walking.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

**~~~One Week Later~~~**

Aidan sighs as she sits between Naruto and Gaara. Aidan had been blaming herself, ever since the incident with the Uchihas, and had stayed close t Gaara, feeling that if she would have not been trying to piss him off it wouldn't have happened. Gaara smirks as he shifts in his seat, Aidan automatically looks up, to see if he was leaving. Naruto sighs as he looks at Aidan. "In two years you and Gaara are to be married."Naruto goes back t esting his soup and Aidan nods, looking at Gaara, who has a smirk plastered on his lips. With a sigh he stands up and begins walking to his dorm room. Aidan automatically jumps up and follows him.

Naruto sighs. "Will my little girl turn back to normal? Im tired of watching her follow Sabaku around like a damn puppy."Shikamaru nods. "She'll get through to him eventually, their meant for each other."He smiles at his eldest friend.

**~~~Gaara and Aidan~~~**

"Will you quit following me?"Gaara sighs. "No, you wanted this remember?"Aidan pouts as she sits on her bed. "Gaara-kun..."Gaara sighs at the girl in front of him."What?"Aidan sits up on her knees, demanding his attention. "We're gonna be married in tw years ,so I am not allowed to date anyone other than you, but i have never had a boyfriend. So i was wndering if you and I could be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

~~~Gaara's POV~~~

_When she says Gaara-kun I cant help but sigh. She has grown on me, and i dont know if thats a good thing or not. Listening to her proposal i slightly nod. If she and I are to be wed why not? Everyone knows she is mine anyways, so why not get closer to her a little?_

_**Have you grown soft? The last human you loved tried to kill you. Yes, get closer to her, but use her, imprint her so she cant betray you.**_

"And if i say yes, I have a feeling you're going to want to do all that cuddly lovey stuff right?"I watch her nod.

_Naruto's already got me on a tight leach, monitoring my every move, I might as well make him think I mean no harm to the girl._

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Okay."I growl slightly as she flings herself at me, hugging me. "Thank you Gaa-Kun!"She squeals as she kisses my cheek. A ghost of a smile flashes n my face, but i quickly hide it. "Yeah, yeah calm down."She smiles as she sits on my bed. What have I gotten myself in to now?


	18. Anouncement

**I apologize for the months without updates, I was dealing with a lot of fmily issues, and other personal things, but I am now working on chapter seventeen and should be up soon. I'll also be editing some of the chapters to make them flow a lot better.**

**Thank you,**

**Pandy-Chan**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Aidan smiled as she grabbed her backpack and set it on her bed. She had to go to school and it was snowing, so it was surprising her mood was so wonderful. It had been almost three weeks since she and Gaara had decided to become an officially couple. She still clung to him like a puppy and Naruto pouted about it all the time.

Aidan pulled her pajama tank top over her head before grabbing the long sleeve black shirt she had chosen. She slipped it over her head before pulling on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of UGG snow boots Naruto had bought her for the winter. When she was finished she applied her normal black eyeliner and swept her hair up into a ponytail before smiling in the mirror at herself.

When the bathroom door opened Aidan smiled widely at Gaara as he walked out of the bathroom, wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with his normal converse. He smiled slightly at Aidan before walking to her makeup case and picking up her eye liner.

"Lost mine." Was all he said before he applied a coat to his eyes.

When he was finished he sat on the edge of his bed and played with his lip ring as he watched Aidan buzz around the room to grab her things.

"We're going to be late getting to the cafe." He mumbled as she finally found her purse.

"I can't find my pen."Aidan pouted before smiling and jumping onto her bed, she crawled to the other side and leaned over, finding her pen in the floor.

Gaara let out a low growl as she bent over, giving him a nice view of her from behind. In the past few weeks he had not been going out unless he needed blood, and even then he wasn't having sex with the girls like he wanted to, because Naruto had threatened something about cutting his male something or another off, he wasn't paying attention. Aidan wouldn't sleep with him, because she was still hurt by getting raped, but Gaara could only control himself for so long.

Aidan blushed when she heard Gaara growl at her like he normally did in the mornings if she did something that could be considered sexy in any way. When Aidan stood up she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he began kissing her neck, leaving small bite marks, not deep enough to break the skin. Aidan let out a small groan as his hands trailed up her shirt.

"Come on Aidan it's been a whole month babe."Gaara growled out before Aidan pushed him away.

"Gaara, we've talked about this, no."Aidan huffed as she opened there door.

"Fine, then I guess you can walk to the cafe Miss attitude." Gaara smirked as her face fell and she began to pout.

"Gaa, please."She sighed as he nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

When they reached the cafe naruto smiled and hugged his daughter as the two sat down. Aidan smiled as she listened to Naruto and Shikamaru argue heatedly about how Naruto had been trying to buy a pet fox to keep in their dorm room. Aidan smiled before walking over to the counter and standing in line.

Aidan was smiling as she watched her friends laugh and talk together, she began thinking of how her life had suddenly gotten better, with no sign of the Uchihas her life was back on track. Suddenly she felt a dark presence and turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her from one of the tables. Her blood ran cold as he stood up and walked over to her, keeping his face hidden from her friends as he stood right behind her.

"I see you haven't forgotten me huh? Guess you never forget your first time right? So I see you and Gaara are getting along wonderfully, even though he's the one who set you up."Sasuke smiled as Aidan glared at him.

"Gaara loves me, he wouldn't do that."She huffed as she looked at the long line again, debating to just leave.

"Then how did he know to tell Naruto to watch the video tape? How come, if you watch the tape you can see him standing in the shadows watching? He has the tape in his room Aidan, hidden under his bed. Go look if you don't believe me." Sasuke smirked as Aidan left the line, memories from that night flooding her mind.

"Her Gaara, I forgot my biology book, so I'm going to run back to the dorms okay? I'll take the shuttle bus, I'll be back before school starts okay."She smiled as Gaara handed her the key and she took off towards the Shuttle stop.

When she reached her dorm room she immediately locked the door behind her and ran over to Gaara's bed. She fell to the floor and looked under the bed. She found a wooden box, and jerked it from under the bed. When she opened the box she gasped, there were pictures of hundreds of girls, if not more, one of the more recent was the girl she recognized from the club they had gone to last month. Aidan shook her head as she found a tape laying inside the box.

Aidan stood up and walked over to her video camera. She plugged it into the TV and began playing the tape. She forced herself to watch as she was raped again, and her mouth hung open, as she stopped the tape to see Gaara standing in the corner of the room smiling at her, as he watched what they were doing. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she realized he had been there, he had watched as she was raped, and smiled about it. Suddenly a loud bang from the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Aidan. Why is the door locked?"Gaara's voice came from the other side of the door as Aidan began to panic. She grabbed the tape and shoved it into the box before throwing it under her bed and grabbing a notebook from her dresser. She opened the door and stared up at Gaara.

"Sorry, force of habit."She whispered before shouldering her way past Gaara, and sprinting towards the stairs.

Gaara glanced over to his bed and growled as he noticed the box still sticking out from under his bed. He snarled again before slamming the door and racing after Aidan, who had dropped her notebook and broke into a sprint across the back lawn of the dorms.

**Review? Favorite? Flames? Anything? Pwease...I'll give you a cookie?**


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer!:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO D'; If i did there would be ALOT more of Gaara's sexiness c;**

Aidan screamed as she felt Gaara grab her ponytail and pull her into his chest.

"Aidan why are you running? If you were just getting a notebook you shouldn't be running like that." Gaara purred in her ear as she began to panic.

"I d-don't want t-to be late f-for school."She began to stutter before letting out a whimper as he pulled her hair more, causing her to arch her back uncomfortably.

"You know, you shouldn't go through things that don't belong to you, you see things you shouldn't see." Gaara snarled as Aidan began struggling against him.

Gaara brought his hand up to her throat and squeezed, causing her to let out a scream from the sudden loss of air.

"Now, hush we don't want anyone to come out here now do we."Gaara smirked to himself as he felt her tears touch his hand. "Shh shh shh now Aidan, I told you, you had to be taught a lesson, you weren't behaving, you are mine and you were acting like a little whore, we can't have that now can we?"Aidan gasped as Gaara spun her around so that she was facing him.

Aidan began sobbing as she looked up into his red eyes. Gaara smiled as he grabbed her wrists in one hand and used the other to pull her head back by her ponytail, causing her to arch her body into his, as he let out a groan as he ground his body against her. He began kissing her neck before opening his mouth to bite her. Suddenly Gaara was knocked backwards as Aidan was ripped away from him. Aidan continued to sob as she was cradled by Shikamaru.

Gaara snarled as he looked into a pair of red eyes like his own, as Naruto snarled back at him.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing."Naruto snarled between words as he stared at the man has had once called his brother.

"She is mine-"Gaara was stopped short by another loud snarl.

"How dare you. If she belongs to anyone she is mine, she is my flesh and blood, and you dare disrespect me in this way Gaara." Naruto stared at Gaara with burning eyes as Gaara smirked at him.

"Back off Gaara."Came Temari's voice from behind Shikamaru. Gaara growled again before sighing.

"This is not over."He looked directly into Aidan's eyes before disappearing.

"Tobi. I want to go stay with Tobi."Aidan whispered as Naruto handed her his cell phone with curiosity.

Aidan got down from Shikamaru's arms before dialing the number she had memorized.

"Hello? This is Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!" Came the voice from the other end.

"Hi Tobi it's Aidan, can I crash in your dorm for the rest of the year?"Aidan smiled as she heard Tobi begin to clean his room.

"Of course! Tobi lives alone so Tobi is alone. Tobi does not have class today will Aidan-Chan be here now?" Aidan smiled as she pressed a hand to the speaker.

"Can you guys get my stuff?"Shikamaru and Temari nodded before disappearing.

"Yes Tobi I am on my way, you're in room eight forty right? Okay."Aidan smiled at Naruto before walking towards the dorms. Naruto stuck his hand out to her and Aidan stopped.

"I'm fine Naruto, really."Naruto looked at her nervously before shrugging and following her to the elevator. They stopped on Gaara's floor, and Temari and Shikamaru got in the elevator carrying boxes and suitcases. Aidan shrugged before hitting the number eight, the senior floor.

When they got out of the elevator Aidan was tackled by a man in an orange mask. Aidan laughed as she stood up and patted Tobi on the head before smiling at her friends.

"This is Tobi you guys."She smiled as he bounced back down the hallway and the four followed him. They sat her boxes down before hesitantly leaving. Naruto handed her a cell phone before shutting the door behind him.

When Aidan was sure they were gone she turned to Tobi and sighed. "Thank you so much for this, I just can't be around Gaara right now."

The man across the room looked back at her before nodding. "I figured Sabaku No Gaara would do something like this, all of the storied prove true you know, he is a sadistic man who has picked you for some reason. The council will more than likely be involved considering two of our Lords are at war right now, but I am glad you called me. I believe here is the safest place for you."Tobi's voice changed from the cheery happy voice to deep and dark as he removed his mask.

Aidan smiled at the man standing in front of her, his eyes bright red and his hair black and shagged. "I agree, even my father does not have as much power as you, and everyone believes you are dead now Madara."Madara nodded as Aidan began putting her things into her drawers, before sitting on her bed and staring at the wall.

"You know I have always been here for you child, but there is something I do not believe you realize, about your father's past. I knew your mother personally."Madara sighs as he grabs a book off of the shelf. It was a history of vampires, all hand written by Madara.

"My father and mother were in love right?"Aidan looked at Madara with her eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head.

"Aidan darling, Gaara and Naruto used to run around together, humans feared them more than anything in this world. Your father liked to do experiments, to see what vampires could do to humans without killing them.."Aidan jumped up from her bed as she stared at Madara.

"No. No. No. My father isn't like that, he loves me, he loved my mother. He is nothing like Gaara!"Aidan began screaming as she stared at the man in front of her.

"I have no doubt that your father loves you Aidan, but before you were born he was an evil man. He stopped when you were born. Years ago, there was a triforce of vampires, the three that everyone feared, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku No Gaara, and Uzamaki Naruto."

Aidan fell to the ground as she stared at Madara, pain written all over his face as he saw her heart breaking in two.

**Review? Favorite? Flames? Anything? Pwease...I'll give you a cookie?**


	21. ContestAuthor Note! :D

**Hello guys 3**

Okay, so I'm brining this story to an end soon, like in 5 chapters or less.

I want to hear where you want this story to go. So either message me or review and tell me how you want this to end! The winner, whose idea I pick, will get a personalized one shot from me. c:

**-Panda-Chan 3**


	22. SORRY

**Hello Hello Hello lovelies**

Yes I am back from the dead(it seems) no really, I appologize for putting this story on hiatus so long, it just crushes my heart to see that you have all been here patiently with my story tucked into the far recesses of your mind, without a second thought. Anywho, yes, I am back and I will be updating and reediting this story very, very soon, so no need to fear you will have your other installments.

Once again I apologize for the delay it has just been one bad thing after another at my house, but everything seems to have calmed down for the moment.

Until next time lovelies,

Pandy-Chan


End file.
